


FOR SADNESS THERE’S ICE-CREAM…

by darain39



Series: Short Sterek Nonsense [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darain39/pseuds/darain39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This just came out of nowhere....</p>
            </blockquote>





	FOR SADNESS THERE’S ICE-CREAM…

**Author's Note:**

> I think I should be shot...

He didn’t care that the carton had started going soft in the heat.  
He was going to wait here, on the Hale porch.  
Today was the anniversary of Laura’s death  
And for sadness, there’s ice-cream

At least for Derek & Stiles anyway


End file.
